megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 5 Royal
Persona 5 Royal, alternatively known as P5R and Persona 5: The Royal in Japan, is an enhanced port of Persona 5 to be released exclusively for the PlayStation 4. The game was initially teased by Atlus on December 30th, 2018. It was unveiled after the Persona 5 The Animation OVA, Dark Sun..., was finished airing. There were no details behind the project, other than that the trailer serves as a teaser for more projects that are currently in development. Another new teaser trailer was released on March 23, 2019, after the second Persona 5 the Animation OVA, Stars and Ours, was finished airing. After the trailer featuring an unnamed girl with a ponytail was released on March 23, 2019, the next trailer was shown during the "Persona Super Live: P-Sound Street 2019: Welcome to No. Q Theater" event on April 24, 2019. The game was shown off and a release date was confirmed for October 31, 2019 in Japan, along with more information coming on May 9, 2019. Not too long after, a western release was confirmed for 2020. New characters *Kasumi Yoshizawa: Moving into Tokyo around the same time the protagonist does, she soon meets him and his friends after they saved her from a suspicious person. Although she is friendly with them, she resents the Phantom Thieves. Kasumi believes their actions would make people suffer and she believes people should change on their own. This is puts her at odds with the new school counselor, who believes the Phantom Thieves will bring the justice that the police couldn't. *Takuto Maruki: A part-time school counselor who enters Shujin Academy following Kamoshida’s arrest. He can understand peoples’ feelings and always helps them whenever needed. Unlike Kasumi, he views the Phantom Thieves very positively. As he believes they can bring justice and make people happy, despite him not liking their method. Takuto seems to dislike Principal Kobayakawa, as he suspects he doesn’t care about students and has his own agenda. School Life *The third term events which doesn't appear in original version. *New location: Kichijoji: A popular spot in Tokyo, Kichijoji is a new area players can visit. With a mix of new and old, various cultures and personalities clash in this area that attracts men and women of all ages. *Darts Lives collaboration: Darts Live’s latest darts machine DARTSLIVE3 will be fully reproduced in-game. Invite friends after school. There may even be unexpected gains for the Phantom Thieves. *Protagonist can play pool. *New confidant hangout: The protagonist can invite his confidant to an aquarium. *The protagonist can bring Caroline and Justine touring around Tokyo during their Confidant. *Phantom Thieves can take selfies and show them in messages. Phantom Life *A stronger type of Shadow called Kyouma will appear in Palaces and must be beaten with certain strategies. *Never before seen Shadows appear in Palaces, such as ones taking the forms of Biyarky and Macabre. *Mementos will have new elements. *The Phantom Thieves can use grappling hooks to reach higher places. *Futaba will have her own All-Out Attack. *The Phantom Thieves will have simultaneous attacks, seemingly unlocked through story-gated cutscenes, which can attack Shadows together if an All-Out Attack fails. *“Daily Assist Command” which helps players navigate the options available to them on a daily basis. *Party members will receive a new stronger ultimate Persona, unlocked during the third term events. *During the third term events, there will be a new unknown Palace. Other *Morgana will be receiving a human form. *Atlus hinted there will be more Akechi involvement events, including his cliffhanger fate. *''Royal'' version trophies will be slightly different than the original version ones. *The western release of the game will come with both English and Japanese audio options, as well as multiple language text, whereas in the original version the dual audio setting was only available as DLC. *The protagonist can buy costumes in Harajuku Shop, which can be worn in Palaces and Mementos, although legacy and crossover costumes can be bought in DLC. The costumes are based on Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. *New character portraits. *All Phantom Thieves and several confidants will receive both new midwinter casual clothes and school uniforms. *The improved graphics are now based on Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. The game runs in 60fps with 4K support for PlayStation 4 Pro. *Wakaba Isshiki was shown to be alive well. *The Velvet Room can sometimes enter red alert mode. Gallery Videos External Links * Official Japanese website * Official English website Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 5